new horizons
by alvalake36
Summary: some people need friends, some people need family and some just need to star over. a fem Percy fic please note that lesbianism will be a theme don't like don't read
**hello,. this is a rewrite of my story new beginnings. this story is fem Percy and there will be lesbian themes. if you're not cool with that i'm sure there are other fem Percy stories that will suit your fancy. thank you to the people who liked, Favorited and left reviews on my previous story, you made me feel so guilty for not updating. so at long last here it is. please review and tell me what you think.**

 **~AV**

Percy stared at the lights dancing over the lakes surface. The wind blew through the trees and carried the noises of the ever-present commotion going on in camp.

She smiled softly through the drying tear tracks on her face. She slipped out of her shoes leaving them on the bank and wriggled her toes in the sand. She waded out into the lake. The water welcomed her like an old friend and she submerged completely, letting it surround her, she breathed it in and It felt like the freshest air through her lungs calming her hiccuping breaths

She swam to the deepest part of the lake and lay down on the sand.

Down here it was just her, it was cool and quiet and calming and she honestly needed that in her life at the moment. After Tartarus everything just changed. She just needed a break from being everyone's hero, she wanted a chance to be just Percy.

An emotionally broken 15 year old who was falling apart at the seams.

Not a leader, not a hero, not the child of the prophecy

Just Percy

Percy who just had her heart broken.

She shut her eyes and let everything slip away and tried not to think about blonde curls and grey eyes.

oO0Oo0Oo0OO0OOo

Percy had had a rough couple of days. Actually 'rough' was a hilarious understatement.

She can't remember when she started to like Annabeth; it feels like she always has. Her beautiful grey eyes, her smile, her laugh, the silky texture of her curly blonde hair, the way she fights, her daring personality, her goofy jokes, the face she made when she was trying not to cry, the way she grips Percy's hand when she's afraid.

Percy loved her so much. Loved her so much that it hurt, stretching her so thin, it felt like she was transparent.

Now those beautiful eyes looked away with discomfort, her smiles were forced, she laughed nervously, and always makes excuses not to spar to avoid any physical contact.

Percy felt like she was being stabbed constantly.

She had always underestimated what heart break would feel like and now that she was feeling it firsthand she wondered how anybody got through it, how anybody survived this overwhelming feeling.

Percy decided she would never fall in love again, it wasn't worth it.

It never would be.

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Percy stood in the lounge of the big house. There was a crackling fireplace and it cast a light over all the various trophies demigods had brought in. Percy's own Minotaur horn was displayed proudly on the wall.

She stared uneasily at the room's other occupant. The woman stood tall and regal. Long, brown hair cascaded down the back of her black robe in loose ringlets. Her face was like a marble statue, beautiful and ageless with a cold indifference.

Hecate, goddess of magic stood before her in all her godly glory, looking down on her condescendingly as if she were an insect. A dangerous insect granted but an insect nonetheless.

"Do you know why I called you here?" she asked, with honeyed words. Percy shook her head not trusting her voice. "I have a quest for you Persephone Jackson".

She stiffened at the use of her full name. Hecate paid this no mind "time and time again you have proven yourself the strongest demigod of your generation," she stared at her "therefore I want you to protect someone for me."

"Who?" Percy asked the thought of a protection detail was appealing; it might take her mind off things.

"Before I tell you must swear on the river styx not to tell anyone" she said firmly staring into Percy's eyes with a piercing gaze to reinforce her point.

"I swear on the river styx" she said softly

Her gaze eased "the person you are protecting is a boy named harry potter the protection also extends to his immediate companions."

"you will go to their school for as long as it takes for harry to fulfill hi s prophecy, it could be months, it could be years I will allow you to visit your friends for holidays but you must understand the importance of this quest, it is not to be taken lightly"

She stared at her with that godly in difference that chilled her to the bone "If you fail" she said "it will mean the mass genocide of an entire people." She smiled and added "you don't want to be responsible for that-"

"do you?"

Percy paled, Hecate's deceptively sweet voice carried so much power. pressure hung in the room it was suffocating, she could feel it at the back of her throat like bile.

She saw the fear in Percy's face and smiled.

"So you do understand, that's good" she looked thoughtful for a second and added " by the way, the school they go to is called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in London, harry and his friends are wizards"

Percy blinked once then twice. Wizards didn't exist. Did they? Hecate gave her an amused look "surely you weren't so egotistical as to think you were the _only_ kind of magical being in the world did you?" "oh my dear how pitiful" she laughed making Percy feel a bit embarrassed.

Percy thought for a second "but im not a wizard, how am I going to go to a wizard school?" Hecate seemed unconcerned

"demigods can do magic, not to worry it's the cultural differences and the fact that you'll be in fifth year and not even know a single spell" she closed the distance between them, Percy was entirely too aware of the proximity between her and this ancient being. Her heart began to beat faster, an icy cold fear shot through her veins. It would be so easy for Hecate to smite her right then.

She lifted a delicate finger and poked Percy's forehead.

At first nothing happened, it seemed like Hecate was just playing with her head. But then , all at once her mind exploded with images, with them also came pain, searing hot like a knife in her skull. She could do nothing other than cry out in agony clutching her head to try and provide relief.

The pain gave way to a dull ache after what seemed like hours. she noticed she was on the floor and Hecate was nowhere to be found. In her place was a long thin box, that for some reason Percy immediately Identified as a wand box for some reason despite not having any prior experience with wands

She took it out of the box and held the smooth wood in her hand. It felt natural, an extension of her arm like riptide.

Maybe these wizards are onto something, she thought. She gave the wand a small flick, words came to her aching head along with a swishy wrist movement that she had never done nor had any reason to do before.

" _Windgardian leviosa"_ she said and grinned when the ping pong table started floating three feet on the air.

Being a wizard, she decided, was pretty fucking cool.

Other than the wand there was a note in the box. In perfect elegant script it said.

 ** _"_** ** _my dearest demigod,_**

 ** _I assume by now you have already tested your new abilities. I will accept your gratitude in the form of burnt offerings. You're welcome by the way._**

 ** _Time is of the essence, the school term begins today. I have commissioned your cousin to transport you there._**

 ** _Good luck,_**

 ** _Hecate._**

Before Percy could even begin to absorb the note, everything went black and there was the immensely disorienting feeling of being swept off her feet.

She made a mental note to murder her cousin.

 **tell me what you think, please review. even if you just want to rant about my story your thoughts are appreciated ^u^**


End file.
